The Sun Chases The Moon
by thehugbandit
Summary: Twins Sonny and Luna are frozen with a strange mix of emotion when they hear of Danny's return. Being two more members of the original group, they know Danny will come looking to them for help. Only one problem: Luna's suffered a complete and total mental breakdown and big brother Sonny isn't happy about it.
1. Twisted Theory

My _Twisted_ theory: Mr. Desai, Regina, and…Phoebe?

Yep, you got that right! I said it. Danny's dad is behind the whole thing! He's not dead, he's missing! Too afraid that his son would come out and blab the whole thing to the press. But, why?

Have I lost you yet? Let's pretend for a minute that Danny's dad found out something about his sister that would ruin the family. Maybe it's something embarrassing, like the affair (we just were given this in the most recent episode), or perhaps Danny was molested as a child by his aunt. Or, maybe, she found out a money funneling scandal that would destroy the Desai family name. Either way, Mr. Desai convinced Danny that killing his aunt would be the only way of saving his family. And Danny, being an impressionable 11 year old boy, went along with it. This would mean Danny would only have to serve 5 years (unlike Mr. Desai if he was found out who would be tried as an adult and serve life or death) and be released later. We already know Mr. Desai is a violent drunk, so it wouldn't be out of character for him to come up with something like this. He's also, until recently, only been mentioned in passing. They didn't _want_ us to think anything of him until now when (spoiler!) the apartment was found. And since some ABC Family dramas don't last but a season, they're trying to lay the foundation as much as possible and keep us guessing so that they can have a second season.

So that leaves Regina, right? What's her piece in this? Danny's father. Something tells me the season finale will have a grand appearance by Danny's supposed dead father revealing some, but not all, of the mystery. Regina is a preppy teen girl who's smarter than she appears. She (and Phoebe, I'm hoping) accidently stumbled upon Danny's secret and Mr. Desai gave her the necklace to shut her up. But that wasn't enough for Regina who realized she could milk it for all that it was worth and decided to do exactly that…milk it. Mr. Desai eventually got fed up and decided to take matters into his own hands by killing Regina, or perhaps, sending once satellite-turned-angry-teen, Phoebe, to resolve the conflict. Phoebe didn't mean to kill Regina, she was just hoping to talk things through but all of her bottled up rage exploded and bada bing bada bom, dead girl. Realizing Danny would take the fall if she kept her mouth shut, she decided to play the role of mourning best friend and here we are! Tada!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Luna, slow down!" Sonny growled galloping after his beloved sister, Luna. She giggled; the sound warmed his body, but she failed to yield at his command and proceeded to tumble down the grassy hill. Sonny watched in horror as her frail body rolled violently in awkward angles and tossed and turned like dirty socks in a washing machine right before his very eyes, but she didn't seem to mind. No, in fact, it would appear the exact opposite was happing. Luna was actually laughing _harder_ and by the time she came to a rough halt, her emerald eyes were brimming with cheerful tears. It took Sonny all of two seconds to race down to her side. Without giving it another thought, he yanked her back to her feet, gripped her meanly by the shoulders, and gave her a warning shake. "What are you doing?" He shouted in her face. She blinked twice, her deep green eyes shifted to hazel as they wrinkled up in a smile.

"What's it look what I'm doing, Goob?" She chuckled jabbing a bony little finger into his chest. "I'm playing, something you should do more often."

With that, she pulled away and continued skipping wildly around the garden. Sonny's cheeks warmed as he let out a frustrated grunt and shook his head. He placed one hand square on his hip, ran the other through his dirty blonde hair, and tried not to feel embarrassed for his sister. He couldn't blame her, the news had shaken him as well, but he had hoped he could stall her long enough to come up with a convincing lie. He didn't think his girlfriend would blurt out the news like some sort of heartless harpy. And now that the truth was out, well, the very least he could do was try to be supportive. But it would be hard- hard on more levels than one. He wasn't sure he was prepared. After all, it'd only been five years. Five very painful, very trying years.

Sonny puffed out some more steam, rolled his ankles a couple of times, and went chasing after his sixteen-year-old sister.


	3. Chapter One

**Author's Notes:**

_Dear Beautiful Readers,_

_Hello my lovely sun and moonbeams! So, this is a very new thing for me. Writing in third person, that is. So, the first couple of chapters will be written in third person just so I can play around with it, but I'd really like to get inside of Luna's head and see where exactly that takes me, so will probably switch to first person somewhere along the road. Rate, message, review! I need it. I'm new to this cite and don't really know what I'm doing and would love some friendly faces to keep me in check! Thank you in advance!_

_-thehugbandit_

_P.S: This chapter was strongly inspired by the song "The Funeral" by Band of Horses. Never heard it? Follow this awesome link!_

_ watch?v=UPW8y6woTBI_

* * *

Chapter One: The Sun and The Moon

"To know me is hardly golden." She smiled hopefully, but he could see it was painfully broken. The way she brushed her sun-dyed hair away with the back of her hand to hide her perfect heart-shaped face from him said it all. He yearned to be her protector, but somewhere along the way, he knew he failed miserably at it. Looking at her now, he could see how shattered she was. Her frail figure hunched over her knobby knees as she plopped rocks off the pier and into the pond, just like when they were kids. "It's too late, isn't it?" She said placing her chin between her knees. In one swift move, she scooped up a pebble and started examining it in-between her fingers. She rubbed the rough surface with her thumb and sighed.

"What do you think?" Sonny asked suddenly. The power behind his own voice startled him, making him jump back a half an inch. Luna turned, but only slightly, and forced a small smile back in his direction. It was the first sinister gleam he'd seen on her face in a long time and secretly, he prayed to never see it again. Her eyes, once full of a joyful hope had darkened to a deep olive green without a sparkle or optimistic shine to be seen anywhere over the traces of her face.

Luna turned away, watching her rippling reflection warp and shift as she dropped the final stone into the disturbed water. She licked her lips and exhaled slowly.

"Danny." She breathed. "That's all I can think about is Danny."

"You shouldn't do that!" Sonny spat, but his words failed to reach her ears. She'd blocked him like she did just about every day. "Luna!" He demanded trying a more threatening tone. "Luna! Stop torturing yourself!"

"He's coming for me." She murmured. "Sonny, he's coming for me."

"No, don't say that!" He growled. "Luna, this is sick! Danny's not coming for you! I-I won't let him!"

"It's too late. He's coming up only to tell us we're wrong." She hummed uncurling her long legs. She let them dangle just above the surface of the settling water and slowly inched closer, tempting the pond with the tips of her toes. Sonny balled his hands into tight fists. His muscles tightened and started to shake. Rage licked at his skin as he watched his sister carefully lower herself into the pond.

"What does that mean?" He screamed. A flock of birds, startled, bolted from a distant group of evergreens. He tilted his head up to the sky to watch them fly forward into the sun and disappear into the horizon. By the time he dropped his head, only a pool of bubbles remained where his sister once was. He clicked his tongue to the back of his throat and shook his head drawling himself closer to the pier. "What happened that day?" He mused over her murky silhouette. "What did Danny do to silence you?" A rogue chill caught him off guard. He rubbed away the goose bumps crawling up his arms and legs and shifted away from the pond. He couldn't quite bring himself to think about Danny or the horrible injustice he'd committed. In truth, Aunt Tara had always been kind to him. She'd always smile around him and his sister and was sure to do whatever the five of them; Lacey, Jo, and Danny, wanted when they wanted it. It still shocked him that she was gone, actually gone.

"Sonny, Sonny! What's so funny?" Luna asked shooting a cold damp hand out and clamping it onto his ankle. Sonny stumbled forward but refused to let gravity get the better of him and hobble down to a cool sitting position. Luna laughed harder, hiked back up onto the dock, and started ringing out her long dark hair. "Look at you!" She giggled twisting it up into a messy bun. "You look exactly like I'd imagine you'd look if you saw a ghost! Do I need to pull out my ghost hunting gear, big brother? I won't let them hurt you! I promise I'll protect you, just please, please smile! Your face is too handsome to be scrunched up in a frown."

Sonny's eyes watered. Was he really about to cry? His heart, he could feel it clamming up in his chest, and his breathing was getting sharper and harder to control. His sister, his dear sweet sister, she'd gone away and left him with this little girl. A child. He hated when this happened, he hated seeing her curl up inside herself, hiding, hoping no one would be able to break down the walls and find the one secret she had locked away inside of her. She saw it, the whole thing. She saw Aunt Tara take her last breath and die, and because of it, whenever she was under any kind of emotional pressure, she'd retreat into her old eleven year old self. Sometimes she'd even act younger, like a five year old, and it'd linger for days. It took weeks of pleading with Mom and Dad to convince them she was well enough not to send to an asylum, but…Sonny wasn't so sure. With Danny's return he was thinking maybe it'd be better if she did go away. Maybe they, the doctors, would help.

"Wow! Look at the sky, big brother! The sun is chasing the moon! Look at him go! Silly sun, you'll never catch the moon! She's much to cunning for you!" Luna chirped. A single plump tear rolled out of his eye and caught at his chin. He didn't bother trying to wipe it away. Instead, he forced his most convincing smile and nodded.

"Yeah, look at them go." He whispered pulling her drenched chilled body into his warm chest.


	4. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes:**

_Hey guys, I'm not sure I like this story...as it turns out, I hate writing in third person. There's so much that I want to do with this story, so am sticking it out for a bit. Please review so I can see what you, my beloved readers, think! I'd love to pick your brain!_

_-thehugbandit_

* * *

Chapter Two: Morning

"Good morning, Jo!" Luna cooed happily as she and her brother entered the busy school. Already, everyone was buzzing with the news of Danny's arrival. Sonny kept his eyes peeled for the sociopath as his sister continued to strike up a conversation with their long time friend. "How are you, my beloved? You look pale, is something wrong?"

Jo forced one of her trademark awkward smiles as she split her gaze between the twins. It took all of two seconds for her to figure out Luna wasn't exactly in a sane mindset, so tried to be kind as she mulled over the right words to say.

"Yeah, right." She grumbled shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Sorry, I've been a bit overwhelmed lately." She answered honestly. Sonny mouthed a thank you and Jo nodded. "Anyways," she continued, "how are you, Lune, you look great."

"Oh, me?" Luna chuckled doing a quick twirl. "Stop it! You look phenomenal. I love your outfit, as usual, and your eyes look so blue today! I'm jealous!"

"Jealous of me?" Jo snorted, in her mind Luna had always been the pretty one, even now as she stumbled clumsily through reality, but she enjoyed the compliment anyways. "Thank you."

"Of course." Luna grinned showing off her brilliant bulging dimples. She fixed her hair messily over to one side of her shoulder and tugged on the hem of her black and gray patterned high waisted skirt. "What else would I do?"

"Well, for starters, you could stop fidgeting around. You look painfully uncomfortable." Jo stated stealing another peek up at Sonny. "Do you want a pair of jeans or something?"

"Sonny said this was cute." Luna murmured wrinkling up her nose. "He said it made me look older."

"Oh he did, did he?" Jo shot a sharp look at the boy and frowned. Her icy blue eyes danced along his lanky figure, judging him harshly. He shivered and glanced away, unable to meet her damning stare. "Come one, Lune. Let's get out of here, I think I have an extra pair of pants in my locker."

"Really? That's awesome!" She cheered clapping her hands excitedly together. "Oh, Sonny, can I please change? Can I? Can I please?"

"Shush! Luna, calm down." He growled back. "You're causing a scene; you don't have to ask for my permission."

"You heard the man." Jo stated taking her friend by the hand. "Right this way."

Before Sonny had a chance to protest, Jo whisked the whimsical girl back down the endless labyrinth and disappeared into the swarming sea of people. Sonny gritted his teeth together pondering whether or not he should take after them. Should he trust Jo? They weren't particularly close, but she did understand Luna for the most part. And, because Luna wanted to wear stupid pants instead of the skirt he picked out for her this morning, he couldn't exactly help her change the way Jo could. He let out a frustrated grunt and gripped at his hair. This could have all been avoided if it wasn't for stupid Danny!

"Well hey there stranger, try not to go too crazy, ok?" Came a familiar lull. Sonny pivoted on his heels and smiled at the owner of the voice.

"Oh my God, Phoebe!" He wheezed, relieved, "Thank you, God! You have no idea what I've had to deal with today."

"Yeah, no kidding. You look kinda ratchet." She said smacking her lips together. Sonny massaged his temples and focused on Phoebe's face to help calm some of his nerves. He stared at the shape of her face, the perfect heart formation, and then let his gaze flicker to her wide gray-green eyes and milky white skin. Her makeup was done perfectly, as usual. Not too much, but enough for him to notice. And hair, as every other day, was done up in flawless curls that fell down just past her shoulders. Phoebe laughed playfully after a minute and nudged her boyfriend in the shoulder, pleased at the fact that he couldn't quite tear his eyes away from her. "Walk me to my class?" She asked in a half-whisper half-shout. He smiled happily back at her and nodded his approval.

"It's what I look forward to every day." He informed her offering up his arm. "Shall we, my lady."

"We shall!" She giggled resting her head against the outside of his shoulder. She inhaled his scent, musky citrus, and smiled brighter. In the back of her mind, she knew she'd be lost without him and prayed to God that Regina would stop badgering him so often. A part of her was insecure enough to think that maybe, just maybe, Sonny had had his turn with her. But even if that was true, she'd prefer to live in blissful ignorance and pretend like nothing had happened.

* * *

The sound of Luna's singing filled the bathroom stalls. Jo hid her face in her hands as some of her more popular peers snickered and made their snobbish exit out into the "real world". Or, as real of a world as High School could be. She rolled her eyes, spun on the balls of her feet, and crossed her arms firmly over her chest waiting for her friend's arrival.

"Luna!" She called, her voice teetering on annoyed. "Come on, first period is about to start!"

"In a minute!" Luna squealed gleefully. "I think I need a belt!"

"I don't have a belt." Jo groaned. "Come on; just get out of here, please!"

"Fine, fine, fine." Luna sighed. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"About time." Jo murmured under her breath.

"How do I look?" Luna asked kicking the door open with the blade of her foot. "Pretty spiffy, eh?"

A faint smile cracked across Jo's face and she couldn't help but laugh. One of the good things about Luna's "episodes" was that for a little while, Jo could be a kid again too. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter. Grade point averages, getting into good schools, Danny…Jo shuttered. What was wrong with her? Danny was a psycho killer…a sociopath. She couldn't waste her time thinking about him and the nightmare he put them through. Even so, today sent the image of his face probing through her brain. She shook her dirty blonde curls out of her hair and sighed. Luna shifted closer to her friend feeling her discomfort.

"Is something the matter?" She asked in her baby voice. Jo pursed her lips and closed her eyes leaning her back against the porcelain sinks.

"No, nothing." She lied. "Come on, let's get out of here. Walk me to class?"

"Sure thing!" Luna hummed already at the door. Without giving it a second thought, she shoved it open and waited for Jo to take the lead. Jo smiled kindly, nodded, and strode forward. Insecurity pinched her stomach, but only for a second. It was soon replaced by an insane mixture of fear and excitement.

"Ah, there you are!" The smug voice froze Jo completely in place. "I've been looking for you two all morning."

"Danny! Is that you? Really and truly?" Luna exclaimed. She would have flung her arms over the boy-turned-man if it wasn't for Jo who skillfully placed herself between the two and shot the boy a mean glare.

"Oh, yeah, sure." She snarled. "Well, you can go jump Sonny, or better yet, Lacey."

"Come on, Jo, are you really going to say you aren't happy to see me?" Danny stated with a small smile. His eyes were pleading and sincere, but Jo refused to look at them. Instead, she let her eyes wander along his new piercings and long hair. Juvie had obviously changed him, she wondered how much.

"Jo, this is Danny!" Luna whined. "Stop being so mean, we haven't seen him in a long, long time!"

"Yeah, a long, long time." Danny repeated splitting his gaze between the two. Jo's stance turned more protective as she narrowed her eyes.

"Not long enough." She hissed. "Get out of here; don't you see the damage you've already caused? Nothing's the same."

"Come on Jo, I'm sure that's not-"

"True?" She finished. She glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "Look at Luna." She started. Luna smiled at the mention of her name, but it quickly dissolved once she realized the tone and context wasn't in her favor. "She's not well."

"What do you mean?" Danny shifted uncomfortably. "She looks fine."

"Physically, yes." Jo admitted. "But mentally, she's broken. Danny, you're not welcome here anymore. Why'd you come back?"

"Where else would I go?" He fired back. "This is my home." He paused to look over Luna and frowned. It hit him: Luna wasn't well. She wasn't dealing. That much was obvious. The girl had taken up interest in her long wavy hair and started nervously braiding it. A Cheshire grin spread across her full lips as she hummed softly to herself. "Luna?" He whispered. She perked up, stopped her braiding, and waved him a hello. He smiled back. "Listen, I'm really sorry, ok? I know everyone else is trying to tell you you're unwell. That you're broken, but you can't listen to them, ok?"

"Like hell she can't!" Jo spat. She puffed up her chest and pulled the girl behind her back. "I told you not to talk to her!"

"And what harm will talking do?" Danny questioned, but his gaze didn't fall away from Luna, not even for a second. Only kindness touched his face as he looked at her. "She needs a friend, someone who will actually talk to her like an adult. Isn't that right?"  
"Danny, Danny." Luna laughed. "I've missed you, I've missed you."

"Is that right?" He laughed. Jo fell silent. "I've missed you too."

"Jo and I are walking to class, you should come! It'll be fun!" She sang. Jo shot her a sharp look, Danny's face lit up.

"Well I'd like that a lot." He stated playfully. Jo shook her head.

"That wasn't a real invitation." Jo growled. "Luna can't be trusted. You see, in the five years that you've been off serving your time, she's had a mental breakdown. Right now she's a child, or haven't you noticed."

"Jo?" Luna's voice was quiet and hurt, but Jo ignored it too fixated on Danny to even care.

"Just leave." She continued. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"To you?" He shook his head. "Are you really that egotistical? The Jo I know would never be so insensitive. The Jo I know would have given me a chance."

"Yeah, well, the Jo you knew died with Tara." She spat. "Goodbye, Danny."

With that, Jo looped arms with her friend and marched all the way down the hall without giving him a second thought.


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

The familiar stench of cafeteria food flooded Sonny's nostrils as he helped pile up food onto his sister's plate. She cooed, bewildered by the world around her. It was sad to him that the student body had already become accustom to her outbreaks, nowadays no one batted an eye their way as they casually made their way outside to a cluster of seats reserved for them by Phoebe.

"Hi, love!" She greeted patting a place for them next to her.

"Hello yourself." He smiled playfully. Phoebe blushed and looked to the ground. She still couldn't quite believe that the infamous Sonny Jones was hers, all hers. He was the one thing she had to flaunt over Regina, and she did so frequently. Sonny wasn't just good looking, he was kind and sincere and down to earth. A little too protective of his sister, maybe? But that was something she could never even dream of changing. He was perfection in her eyes.

"Phoebe!" Luna exclaimed once her emerald eyes feasted on the lovely girl sitting coolly on the edge of the table. It didn't take long for the delusional girl to fling her arms enthusiastically around the unprepared teen's neck and nuzzle her face into her hair. "You look wonderful! I love you!" She chirped releasing her grip. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" She asked her brother, firm smile in place. Only love touched Sonny's eyes as he smiled and gently extended a hand to his girlfriend's pale cheek to stroked it.

"She's always beautiful." He informed his sister, his eyes never parting from Phoebe's. "Always."

"So precious!" Luna squealed. "I love you guys! So, so much!"

"We love you too!" Phoebe giggled tangling her fingers into Sonny's rough hands. She pulled him closer to her, causing his lanky body to bend and fold at her will until he was seated in front of her. "Don't we, babe?"

"Of course we do." He agreed happily rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. Once again, Phoebe blushed and glanced away. Luna laughed and twirled, letting her hair fly wildly around her face.

"Love! Love! Love!" She hummed. "We all love! Love! Love!"

She was in the middle of a theatrical spin when her eyes caught glimpse of two very familiar silhouettes. Without warning, she stopped. Her smile spread, and she took off running. Sonny barely had time to react, his eyes and mind still involved with the softness of Phoebe's hand by the time Luna had bolted. He turned, noticed what she did, and shot up out of his seat, yanking Phoebe with him.

"Damn." He growled. Phoebe cocked her head off to one side.

"What?" She played coy. Even she noticed the two people approaching Regina and Lacey at the other side of the yard. She crinkled her nose and held Sonny closer. He tightened his grip and gritted his teeth tightly together, enraged. Luna had already reached them, the tall tan boy with mocha hair and raven dark dead-eyes in layered clothing. He hated it. Hated him. And was painfully confused why the blonde girl from before, Jo, was with him.

"I've gotta go." Sonny hissed dropping his love's hand. She peered at him sideways drinking in his essence. He was tall and pale, like her. But his hair was light, a soft blonde, that he kept well groomed and trimmed in a sporty almost vintage type of way. His eyes were large and brown, his lips thin, and his nose small and stout. And as he angrily strode forward, she had the pleasure of watching how protective he was, a protectiveness that he'd shown for her many of times. She shot a small smile after him and nibbled gently on the tip of her thumb, lusting after his every move.

"What the hell's going on here?" Sonny roared once he reached the cluster of students Luna had enclosed herself in. Hellfire burned in his eyes as he stared down Danny standing a good two inches shorter than him. Lacey pursed her lips and pretended to be interested in her hands, Jo glared up at him, and Regina twisted her necklace flirtatiously around her neck as Luna swayed to an imaginary beat, swinging at Danny's side.

"I'm just inviting Danny to my party tonight." Regina spoke, Sonny's eyes flickered to the bombshell blonde's promiscuous face. The way she bit her bottom lip told him she had more in mind than just the party. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Luna." He thundered reaching out to grab her by the dainty wrist. "It's time to go."

"No!" She whined grabbing Danny by the arm. She pulled him closer, as if to beg for his protection, and pouted out her bottom lip. "I wanna stay with Danny!"

Sonny's jaw fell slack. The initial shock was enough to make him stumble backwards. He could feel all eyes on him as he gazed at his sister, stunned.

"What?" He breathed.

"I want to stay with Danny." She whispered. "Please, big brother?"

"It's cool with me." Danny said as stiff as a board. Even though Sonny wanted nothing more than to punch Danny square in the face, he could see the socio was trying to be respectful. He didn't want to move Luna into a more comfortable position, so stayed standing awkwardly with his hands shifted outwards so Sonny could see he wasn't touching her inappropriately. Sonny pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. Regina cleared her throat.

"Sonny, baby, I think it's better if you take your sister and leave. She's kinda, eh, how do I say this nicely? Well, she's kinda making us feel a little uncomfortable." Regina said talking with her hands. The most he could do was shake his head and try to control the rage yearning to take over his body and make him a victim of the angry beast ripping away at his insides.

"You heard her, Luna." He tried. "You're making people uncomfortable."

"Oh, please." Jo scoffed. "The only one really uncomfortable here is you, Sonny. And, ok, maybe Regina. Let Luna stay, she's her own person."

"What's gotten into you?" Sonny spat. "Weren't you the one desperate to get away from Danny to begin with?" Danny stiffened and dropped his gaze. Jo held her ground unwilling to show her own discomfort. "Luna is _my_ sister and I don't feel comfortable leaving her in the hands of a sociopath!"

"Sonny-" Danny tried, Sonny glared back.

"No, don't you freaking talk to me! Do you hear me? I want you to stay the hell away from me and my sister! Don't you see the damage you've caused already? We don't want you here, you freak! Come on, Luna!"

"No!" She shrieked.

"Luna, I'm not messin' around." He growled. She shook her head violently back and forth and squirmed deeper into Danny's side.

"I'm stayin' with Danny." She insisted. "Please?"

"No." Sonny wasn't willing to play games anymore. He shot his hand forward, leeched onto Luna's wrist, and tugged her as hard as he could forward. Luna came stumbling forward and collapsed against Sonny's chest. Regina, Lacey, and Jo watched in silence as Sonny tangled his arms around Luna's body like ropes and spun around in the opposite direction. Danny stepped forward.

"Hey!" He hollered. Sonny froze and glanced over his shoulder. Luna tried wiggling out of her brother's grip, but the more she fought him the harder he held her. Danny frowned. "You should try treating your sister like a person." He boomed. "Maybe she would respect you more if you did."

Fire. Sonny's body was burning with pure hatred. He dropped his sister, spun on the balls of his feet, and lunged for Danny's face. Danny side-stepped the reckless teen and shook his head as Sonny hit air.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. Danny's frowned deepened.

"I don't want to fight you. I don't want to hurt anyone any more. Please, man, give me a second chance. I've changed, I promise."

"No." He wheezed. "Luna, come."

Luna didn't protest. She knew the battle had been lost and it was time for her to take her leave.

* * *

Luna sat in silence gazing over her own reflection as her brother angrily paced the kitchen, anticipating their parents returned. She could sense his fuming body even from the next room over, but was powerless to stop his rampage. All she could think about now was Danny. She was split almost perfectly in half. One side of her, Luna, was in love with the idea of an old friend returning and eagerly wanting her back in his life. The other half, Evelyn, was trapped watching this all play out against her will. As Luna hummed and played with the braids in her hair, Evelyn was stuck in the same body desperately trying to fight it off. She wanted to win control again so she could actually process what was happening. She didn't have time to think or keep her distance before Luna blindsided her and happily slipped into the body that was rightfully Evelyn's. She hated when this happened almost as much as Sonny. It was like she was being hijacked and shoved into the passenger's seat watching a stranger take her _and_ her body on a traitorous joyride. Luckily, though, the stranger was just a kid. She thanked God she didn't have to share with a more promiscuous stranger. That thought scared her more than life itself. She shivered, and much to her pleasure, her body reacted and for a split second, Luna stopped her humming and braiding to look deeper into the mirror.

_You can't win this._ Evelyn murmured staring through the portal of her eyes. _This isn't your body. It's mine, Luna._

"You have to share!" Luna whined aloud. Sonny turned noticing for the first time that his sister was curled up in a sink shouting into a mirror. He shook his head after a beat not wanting to deal with the episode, and went back to his pacing. Evelyn pursed her lips.

_Luna, honey, there's not room in this body for the both of us. Ok? You can't just show up out of nowhere and demand control._

"Yes I can!" Luna cried. "You aren't the boss of me! This is mine too!"

_No, it's not._ Evelyn said trying a more sympathetic tone. She pressed her lips into a fine line trying to force the body to do the same, but try as she might, only a slanted frown greeted her instead. _Luna, don't you see?_ She continued. _You can never grow up, but I will. I will age, I will find love, and I will marry. You will forever be a kid, like Peter Pan in Neverland. That's how you know that this is my body, sweetie, because I will be the one aging with it, not you._

"But-But-" Luna couldn't argue, she knew deep down Evelyn had an undeniable point; the only problem was she wasn't quite willing to give up the body yet. Luna was having fun. Today, she got to see Danny again for the first time in five years! Not only that, but Jo was there too; and Jo played with her and sang with her, just like old times! Why would Luna give that up just because a stick in the mud wanted her too? Sure, Evelyn _was_ the host; but for now, Luna had control and Evelyn was locked away so deep inside her own mind that it would be _days_ before she could even begin to figure out how to get out again. A sinister gleam took shape on the mirror and the once clear green eyes were now beaming with a murky evil taunt. Evelyn gulped sensing Luna's plan as it formed in her brain.

_Don't._ She warned, but Luna refused to listen.

"Party, party!" Luna chirped. "Luna loves to party!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

My most dear readers, thank you so much for sticking with me thus far! I love you so much! Stay beautiful!

-thehugbandit


	6. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes:**

_So…I really hate third person. It's just so impersonal, so now that I've laid the foundation for Evelyn's personality, the story (from here on out) will be told from Evelyn's point of view. Got that? I know some of you skip right over these painful author's notes, so let me repeat it in caps and bold: _**THIS STORY WILL NOW BE TOLD THROUGH EVELYN'S POINT OF VIEW!**_ There we go! Can't get much clearer than that! Now, since I do hate third person so much, I'm thinking about periodically telling the story through each of the character's first person point of view as well. I know this is all very unprofessional, but the truth is I just want feedback on different writing techniques and constructive criticism to help me grow as an author. (And, since I do have a couple of followers, I'm trying to keep this story going for you guys). Anyways, you know the drill! Review! Review! Review!_

_-thehugbandit_

_P.S: if you guys like this story better in third person, let me know and I'll switch it back. BUT if you enjoy it in first person, I actually might redo it all from Evelyn's view! (Which basically the only thing I'd really have to change was the last part where Evelyn was rightfully introduced because up until then, it was an outsider's view). Thanks again for baring with me!_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Streaming lights dazzled the sweaty teens as they pumped their plastic cups in the air and drank in the bliss hazardous scene unraveling all around them. Luna slipped in virtually unnoticed gleefully clapping her hands together as her eyes scanned over the house transformed into a nightclub. The blaring music was her sweetest escape while it held a much more sinister demeanor to me. All I could see was chaos and drunk bewildered idiots scattered all across the house. The stench of alcohol and sex pierced Luna's too innocent nose as she happily watched the horny children dry hump each other right in raunchy view. I felt my stomach twisting into knots alerting me for the very first time of the night that this was a horrible rotten idea, but my counterpart? Well, she was far too gone to give me a second thought.

"Wow, wow!" She chirped excitedly. "This is a party? This is what I've been missing? Wow! Luna is happy!"

_"Luna…" _I pleaded trapped inside my head, _"please, I'm begging you to turn around and go home. Please, sweetie? Back to Sonny?"_

"No, no!" She whined stomping our foot into the ground. A handful of drunken teens pivoted from their promiscuous chatter to see what the sudden disturbance was. Luna froze giving an awkward and sheepish wave followed by an unsettling smile and sighed. Seeing nothing too out of the ordinary, the teens went back to socializing. I puffed out steam and tried thinking up a new approach. Obviously, reasoning with a child wasn't quite going to cut it, so something more drastic was in order. "Do you see Danny?" She asked beneath her breath, dragging me out of my thoughts. My skin crawled, and Luna felt it too. I could sense her discomfort as she rubbed the goosebumps away from our arms.

_"I don't want to see Danny." _I murmured so soft I barely even heard it. _"Please. Let's just go."_

_ "_Go?" She growled. "No, no! I'm finding Danny!"

Before I could get a second chance to protest, Luna started up an angry march towards the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a very unlikely pair conversing. Jo and Regina tucked softly beside what I assumed to be a bathroom. Jo, looking very uncomfortable, and Regina appearing blissfully unaware and maybe a tiny bit tipsy as she gushed over the loner girl. I didn't have time to dwell or ponder on what the two were so intensely talking about before Luna ripped us away, continuing her never-ending quest to find the boy killer. My stomach knotted for the second time. The possibility of seeing his aged face again sent me spiraling out of control. I wanted nothing more than to hide behind Luna, let her take the reins for a little while until it was finally safe to come out and face the music. But, even in the midst of my insanity, I recognized that as the coward's way out and I couldn't do that. Not this time.

_"Why?" _I sobbed. _"Why, Luna? Why do you want to find him?"_

"Why don't you?" She asked through gritted teeth. Her vision was so blurry I couldn't make out the blobs flashing across her skewed sight. Amazingly, she seemed to be able to discern what was human from what wasn't. She darted around the corner bypassing what seemed to be a couple sloppily making out in the hall. "Danny is our friend! Don't you miss him?" She asked slithering into the kitchen. I bit my bottom lip and shook my head.

_"No." _I lied. _"I don't miss him. How could I? He's the one who separated you and I! He murder Aunt Tara! He's dangerous!"_

"Stop it!" Luna screamed gripping our hair and ramming our back into the refrigerator. I stopped dead in my tracks as I glanced around the kitchen through her eyes. Besides the two beefed up soccer players fleeing the scene, the kitchen seemed deserted. I exhaled slowly allowing Luna to slide our back down and continue her breakdown. "Stop it! Danny is our friend!" She cried out, her voice hinging on pain so shaky and small it made my insides hurt. She carefully pulled our shaky hands down to our face to cover our eyes, blocking my view of the room. "Stop fighting me!" She sobbed. "Stop it, Evie! Stop it! Stop fighting me! I miss Danny's hugs, don't you? I miss his smell! I miss my best friend, Evie! I miss Jo and Lacey! Don't you? Don't you miss it when Sonny didn't have to watch out for us? Don't you? Danny is here! Please let me see him!"

It was like someone had replaced my blood with ice. Everything inside of me fogged with a certain coolness I couldn't quite handle. I frowned and vaguely nodded, giving her my approval.

_"Fine, moonbeam. Just fine. You can see Danny, you can even hug him. But I refuse to be a part of this love fest. I'm sorry, my love. I just cannot find it in my heart of hearts to forgive him."_

"Really?" She asked peeling our hands from our eyes. She blinked her tears away and curved our lips into a faint smile. "You mean it?"

_"Yes." _I sighed. _"Luna, I mean it. You can see him. You can see Danny."_

"Yes, yes! Luna is happy happy!" She cooed letting her voice swell back up with a joyful hope I secretly enjoyed.

"Yes, yes, and so is Danny." Came an all too familiar voice. My heart locked up tight in my chest, and for the third time, my stomach knotted as a tall dark figure emerged silently from the dark and crawled into dim view with a low hanging swagger I couldn't quite forget. The voice wasn't lying, it was Danny.

"Danny!" Luna cheered leaping to our feet. I fought back the urge to take back control of my body and bolt for the nearest exit. I'd promised the child I'd allow her at least a hug, and I couldn't abandon my word no matter how much it hurt. As if sensing my reluctance, Danny and Luna both started closing the gap between us. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh, yeah?" Danny asked pulling his hands from his front pockets. "As it turns out, I've been looking everywhere for you too, Lune. How've you been? I didn't really get the chance to talk to you earlier. It seems everyone's protective over you these days."

"Yeah." She stated crinkling our nose. "They think I'm crazy."

_"Luna!" _I snapped, but I couldn't exactly deny the fact we were clinically unwell. Danny laughed anyways, and I had to admit I missed the sound of the gruff chuckle. Butterflies erupted from inside my chest. Luna moved our hand to feel the sensation. Danny's dark orbs for eyes narrowed, zeroing in on us both.

"Luna, what happened?" He asked, and for the first time, I heard his voice as sincere.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to play coy, but her voice betrayed her. Even Danny could hear the underlining nerves lingering inside of her. I watched as he exhaled slowly and gently stretched a hand out to touch our face. He let the outside of his fingers graze our cheek as he studied our face. I continued to stare at his eyes, reading the brokenness hidden deep inside as he attempted to unmask the contradicting emotions Luna and I were both feeling.

"Luna, you were having a conversation with yourself." He reminded her. "But it wasn't just you, was it? You were talking to someone, Evie. Who is Evie?"

"Ev-ie?" She asked slowly. She froze up like a deer in the headlights. I could picture her face so perfectly. Eyes large and wide, emerald, lips pouted out in awkward concern, and cheeks dusted with a soft rose color as our chocolate hair dangled in ringlets around our face. Danny's face hinted at a smile.

"You know who I'm talking about, don't you Lune? Who's Evie?"

"She's, uh, she's-"

"There you are, Danny!" Regina bounced in almost completely unannounced. Luna and I jumped. Danny simply rolled his eyes. "How's my hot little socio doing tonight? Here, have another drink." She offered swiftly moving her arm and draping it over his shoulder. "There's plenty to go around. Hell, your cute little friend Jo is having the time of her life in the next room over, you know she gave me her bless-"

"Jo?" I was surprised to hear my voice coming out of my mouth. Regina turned to glare.

"Yes, Luna-tic." She growled politely, as if that was actually a thing. "Jo is doing shots off some random guy's chest. She's fine."

"Fine?" I could feel the authority gushing back into my vocal cords. I puckered my lips to be sure and was pleased to sense Luna retreating further and further into my head. "Jo isn't fine." I hissed after a beat. "The girl's never had alcohol a day in her life, Regina darling. She's _not_ okay; she shouldn't have come here."

"God, don't be such a buzz kill Luna-tic! Danny and I are trying to have an intimate, er, moment here. Aren't we Danny?" She asked entangling her bony little limbs around him like vines to a tree. Rage licked at my skin, I couldn't stop my fingers from curling into the palms of my hands, balled up into tight fists. I could feel every inch of my body shaking, trembling with protection for my friend. And as Regina leaned ever so gently into Danny's chest, letting her breath run up and down his neck. Her body pulsing, lusting after his touch. Was I…was I feeling jealous of her closeness? I shook my head no folding my arms over my chest. No, that wasn't it at all. Pure anger. That was all.

"Regina, thank you for the offer, but I was actually in the middle of a conversation with Luna. We have a lot of catching up to do." He explained unraveling himself from her. She frowned flicking a strand of golden hair back over her scrawny shoulder.

"Oh." She mumbled pouting out her lips. "I was so hoping for a fun night. Oh, well. Catch me later, Danny boy! I mean, after you're done talking to Lun-" She paused, catching herself batting her big blue eyes up at Danny then flickering them back to me. "Luna, darling." She corrected with a flashy smile. Danny looked down at me skeptically. I smiled back not wanting to cause any ripples.

"Thanks, Regina. We'll talk later." He said not splitting his gaze for me, not even for a minute. I nodded my approval with a subtle smile.

"Well, ok, then. I'll just dash off!" And with that, the girl wonder reluctantly slithered out of the room. Danny turned back to me.

"What was that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Do you want an honest answer or would you like to go pull Jo out before she makes a big fat fool of herself?" I asked. "Please tell me you're as worried as I am. I can see it written all over your face, you never wanted her to go either, did you?"

"No." He admitted. "Let's go get Jo and then can we talk about this?"

Again, I nodded and without missing a beat, raced out of the kitchen, Danny quick on my heels. It was like my mind went into mission mode. I couldn't seem to concentrate on anyone or anything but Jo. All I could picture was her face dancing through my mind and all the things we'd been through together leading up to today, when she lent Luna her pants just because she was uncomfortable. I had to be there for her now. I knew this was just some sort of mental breakdown, like I had suffered five years ago. Jo was there to pick up the pieces alongside Sonny, so the very least I could do was this…pull her out. Right?

"There!" I said pointing to a much too wasted girl stumbling around and laughing at a handful of boys doing a strip tease. "Danny, she's there!"

I turned to make sure he was seeing what I was seeing, but was surprised to find him already sprinting into action. When I looked back at Jo, she was already dangling bridal style in Danny's arms. A bone-headed boy got heated and started trying to pick a fight with Danny, but it was like everything was happening in slow motion. Danny placed Jo down, I raced to her side, steadying her drunken wobbly haze, and before I knew it, Danny had gripped the boy by the neck and whispered something in his ear as everyone gathered around in complete and total silence. I didn't question it. Any of it. I simply started tugging my beautiful blonde headed friend outside and in the direction of her house. I didn't even notice Lacey until she cornered us with her car halfway down the street. In fact, I hardly noticed Danny a few paces behind us until Lacey mentioned him by name. My mind was totally one tracked.

"Please, let me give you a ride." She begged. "It's the least I could do."

"Look, Danny! It's Lacey!" Jo cooed slurring her speech ever so slightly. "Hi, Lacey."

"Yes, that's nice, Jo." Danny stated under his breath. "Hi, Lacey. She's very nice, isn't she, Jo? Let's just get into her car, ok?"

"Yeah, oh my gosh! This is so great!" Jo cheered tripping over her steps. Danny caught her arm as Lacey's car pulled into park. He popped open the back door and carefully started positioning her into place. I watched awkwardly, my heart heavy with despair. "All we're missing is Sonny! Or, uh, does he go by Adam now? Ah, I can't remember! No, wait! I do! It's Adam whenever Evelyn is out and about and Sonny whenever Luna is out! Ha! Clever! I see what they did there!"

Danny froze and Lacey's face dropped. They both turned to look at me, and their expressions were enough to steal the breath from my lungs. I felt like shrinking into the background, but couldn't quite manage. I shifted uncomfortably as Jo started laughing at herself.

"Luna, do you want to explain yourself?" Danny inquired hanging halfway out of the car. I took a deep breath and glanced at Lacey for help, but she refused to pick up on my nonverbal cues.

"I'm not Luna." I muttered dropping my gaze to the ground. "I'm Evelyn."

"Evelyn?" Danny asked quirking his head off to one side. I waited for the light bulb to go off, and when it did, Lacey did her best to clear her throat to ease the tension. "Evie." He grumbled. I nodded. "So, you have split personalities?" He guessed. Again, I gave a dull nod feeling my stomach twist for the fourth and final time. "And this happened five years ago, am I right?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I whispered. "So much has happened, Danny. Things you can't even imagine. Adam blames you, but it's not entirely your fault."

"Sonny? Adam?" Danny placed his hands at his temples and shook his head. "Damn. I did all this?"

"Danny, I just said-"

"Yes, you did." He cut off. "You said everything that needed to be said. And I hate it. I've been trying so damn hard to do right by you, all of you, and this is what I return to? To Lacey and Jo not speaking, Sonny and Luna switching off their personalities to coincide with each other. I don't know what to think. This night is just all wrong!"

"Danny, please-" I tried, suddenly I realized what Luna was trying to tell me all along. Danny was just as broken as we were. He'd been through his own hell and Luna just wanted the past back. All I could think about was hugging him, holding him and making him feel better even if his world was crashing down. And just like that, instincts kicked in. I was suddenly in the car wrapped around Danny much like Regina was earlier in the night. The only differences were we were innocent and Danny was hugging me back. Lacey cleared her throat.

"So, I'm bringing you home, right?" She asked, annoyed. I pulled the door shut and nodded.

"Yes, please." I smiled at her sliding my hand into Danny's. Jo snickered and Lacey rolled her eyes.

"What a night." She commented.

"You got that right!" Jo agreed. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

And with that, we were gone.


End file.
